


【仙流】来自深海

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/来自深海
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover
Summary: *人鱼梗，有生子。注意避雷*逻辑死，很无聊，只能保证1v1和He*文笔与剧情双废，原著最大，OOC是我，慎入
Relationships: 仙道彰x流川枫
Kudos: 9





	【仙流】来自深海

**Author's Note:**

> *人鱼梗，有生子。注意避雷
> 
> *逻辑死，很无聊，只能保证1v1和He
> 
> *文笔与剧情双废，原著最大，OOC是我，慎入

1.  
  
仙道又一次梦到在春莺号游轮上睡过的那个陌生青年。  
  
那晚有个处心积虑想要找个金主作为靠山的小明星盯上了仙道，在他的酒里下了药。  
  
仙道觉察到不对，提前离开了舞会现场，回到卧室锁好门才发现他的床上趴着一个睡着的青年，光着身子，双腿修长，舷窗外的月光静静地照在他潮湿的黑发上。  
  
之后发生的一切既是汹涌药力影响下的鬼使神差，又是情不自禁的顺其自然。  
  
青年没怎么反抗，把脸埋在枕头里呜咽，又被仙道翻过来亲吻。  
  
梦里在做最后冲刺的时候，仙道猛地惊醒了，凌晨三点的住宅区寂静无声，他非常清晰地听到自己擂鼓般咚咚作响的心跳声。  
  
仙道起身去浴室解决了一次，顺便冲了个澡，洗去身上的薄汗，然后裹着浴巾回到卧室，拿起床头柜上的一个小玻璃瓶，里面装着几粒白色的小珍珠，在灯下泛着温润的光泽。  
  
他想起他失控般折腾了那个青年一整晚，而后餍足地搂着对方入睡，隔天醒来，抱在怀里的却是枕头，青年已经不见了。他差点疑心是不是做了一场混乱的春梦，但很快，他在枕边找到了这些小而圆的珍珠。  
  
应该是青年留下的。  
  
仙道心事重重地呼了一口气，放下玻璃瓶，去阳台上抽了根烟。  
  
  
  
青年是仙道的初夜。  
  
倒不是保守，而是这些年仙道确实没遇到适合的人。家里介绍的不来电，声色场所中投怀送抱的又不靠谱。单身这种事，单着单着就习惯了，一个人没什么不好的，他觉得赚钱比谈恋爱有趣多了。  
  
如今开了荤，食髓知味，一想到青年的紧致和柔韧，仙道呼吸变沉，刚压下去的情潮卷土重来。他缓缓地吐出一口烟，把剩下的半截烟掐灭了。  
  
这是仙道有生之年唯一一次偏离轨道，可扰乱他步调的人却人间蒸发找不到了。  
  
仙道跟青年做的时候，神志处于不太清醒的状态，因此怎么都想不起来青年的长相，就记得他的身高和自己差不多，偏长的头发犹如鸦羽般乌黑，以及他的肤色，在没开灯的卧室里白到近乎发光。他派人查过春莺号所有登记在册的乘客，除去女性、年纪大的男性，其余无人符合青年的特征。  
  
友人们得知此事，个个摩拳擦掌，放话就是掘地三尺也要把未来嫂子翻出来。  
  
可惜仙道连青年叫什么名字都不知道，根本无从下手。  
  
  
  
  
  
2.  
  
傍晚刮起了大风，空气中卷着淡淡的泥腥味，天边布满了黑压压的乌云，阵雨将至。  
  
司机梶原将仙道送到一家餐厅的门口。  
  
仙道约了母亲吃晚饭，用餐期间，仙道母亲又提出要给他介绍一个男孩。  
  
“妈，最近我没空相亲。”  
  
“吃顿饭的时间也没有吗？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
仙道母亲脸色不虞：“我听说你在游轮上跟陌生男人春风一度，近两个月还兴师动众的打算把这个人找出来，闹得沸沸扬扬的。你到底想干什么呀？”  
  
“负责。”  
  
“小彰，这都什么年代了？说句不好听的，那艘游轮上的乘客多半都是寻欢作乐的人，开放着呢。”  
  
“您误会了。我的意思是，他必须对我负责，不能睡完了就跑。”  
  
“这种话你都说得出口？你别忘了，当时你着了那个小明星的道，说不准是你强迫那个人的。当心对方知道你的家底后反咬你一口告你性侵。小彰，收手吧，别找了，多少双眼睛盯着你呢，你不能闹出这种影响公司声誉的丑闻。”  
  
“我有分寸。”仙道搁下刀叉，拿起高脚杯，若有所思地抿了口红酒。  
  
  
  
雨下得很大。  
  
仙道坐在后车厢，抬手松了松领带，车窗外骤雨滂沱，时不时传来几声惊天动地的响雷。  
  
雨刮器飞速地摆动着，挡风玻璃上水流如注。  
  
前方路口突然冲出来一辆电动车。  
  
梶原一个急刹车，惊出了一身冷汗。  
  
“撞到人了？”仙道皱眉。  
  
“我、我下去看看。”梶原吞咽了一下，拿着伞匆匆推开车门。  
  
地上倒着一个穿着深蓝色雨衣的年轻人，电动车翻在一边，几乎散架了。  
  
“先生，您没事吧？”梶原举着伞弯下身，见年轻人躺着一动不动。他心里一沉，以为把人撞死了，正准备回车上拿手机报警。  
  
年轻人低低地“唔”了一声，从地上坐了起来，一道闪电照亮了他的脸。  
  
仙道撑着伞下车，刚好看清年轻人的样子，心口突地一跳。雨点砸在伞面上的声音骤然放大。  
  
年轻人揉揉惺忪的睡眼，梶原扶了他一把。人一站直，目测至少有一米八五。  
  
“赔钱。”他的嗓音有种独特的冷质感。  
  
仙道走上前，拉近距离打量这个年轻人。他的心不受控地狂跳起来。太像了！  
  
“冒昧问一句，大约两个月前，你有没有搭乘过一艘名为春莺号的游轮？”仙道不自觉地握紧了伞柄，骨节泛白。  
  
年轻人对上仙道的视线，眼神一怔，他稍稍别过脸：“没有。”  
  
仙道努了下嘴，而后自嘲般勾了勾唇角。看来真是魔怔了。这世上怎么可能有这么巧的事？  
  
“很抱歉撞到你了。”仙道稳了稳情绪，“受伤了吗？”  
  
年轻人摇头。  
  
“确定？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“你家住在哪里？我送你回去，你这辆摔坏的电动车我会照价赔偿。”  
  
“你可不可以多给我一点钱？”年轻人认真地问道。  
  
梶原听到这句话，心中顿时警铃大作。碰瓷的？  
  
“可以。上车再说。”  
  
“哦。”  
  
梶原欲言又止，最终还是没有开口提醒仙道，收起伞坐进了驾驶室。  
  
  
  
年轻人脱了湿哒哒的雨衣，但是没有解开套住雨鞋的塑料袋。  
  
仙道头一回看到有人在雨鞋外罩塑料袋用来防雨的，觉得有点新奇。  
  
“你的车是不是很贵？”  
  
梶原急忙接道：“不贵！我们是穷苦人家，没什么钱的。”  
  
仙道挑了下眉，没有表态。  
  
“哦。”年轻人垂下眼眸，好像有点失望。  
  
仙道望着他的侧脸，心尖上像是有羽毛划过，一阵接着一阵的发痒。  
  
“你叫什么名字？”仙道忍不住问道。  
  
年轻人抬起头看他：“流川枫。”他顿了顿，面无表情地问，“你叫什么？”  
  
仙道递给他一张名片。  
  
“仙道……”这个叫流川枫的年轻人困惑地歪了下脑袋，“这个字念什么？”  
  
仙道明显一愣，他的名字又不是什么不常见的生僻字，怎么会不认识呢？  
  
“彰。”  
  
“仙道彰。”流川小声地逐字读了一遍，把名片放进了口袋里，“除掉电动车的钱，你再给我一千五。”  
  
“一千五？”  
  
“太多了？”流川挠挠脸，“八百也行。我交不起房租了。”  
  
仙道总觉得流川说话的口吻像是问家长要零用钱似的。  
  
梶原大跌眼镜。心想这小孩难道刚入碰瓷这一行，胆子不够大，所以不敢敲太多？  
  
“你的银行卡号是多少？我转给你。”  
  
流川眼神倏地亮了亮，不过很快黯了下去：“我没有银行卡。”  
  
“要现金？”  
  
“对。”  
  
这年头还有不办银行卡的人？仙道出于礼貌没多问，摸出钱包，他身上现金不多，只有三千多一点。  
  
仙道问梶原借了他仅有两千块现金，全给了流川。  
  
流川收下钱就不讲话了。  
  
仙道不是那种没话找话的人，也陷入了沉默。  
  
  
  
  
  
3.  
  
夏日阵雨来得急去得也快，没多久就停了。  
  
流川住在城南的老小区内，楼房年久失修，斑驳的墙面上长满了爬山虎，看起来阴森诡异。  
  
“你在这里住多久了？”仙道听说这一带治安不好，什么人都有，许多鸡鸣狗盗之徒都蜗居在此。  
  
“没多久。”流川的目光落在了座位上的那件西装上，他犹豫了几秒，低声说，“我想要你这件衣服。”  
  
梶原转过头咳嗽一声：“你倒是识货，高定西装……”  
  
仙道用眼神打断了他的话头。  
  
梶原当即噤声。  
  
“为什么想要我的衣服？嗯？”  
  
“不给算了。”流川觉得窘迫，拎着他的雨衣拉开车门。  
  
仙道从另一边追下车：“跑什么？”  
  
流川似有难言之隐，抿着嘴一声不吭。  
  
“给你。”仙道把带下来的西装塞到流川手里，不知是同情心泛滥，还是被男色冲昏了头脑，他不仅乖乖交出了外套，还补了一句特别多管闲事的话，“有困难随时找我。”  
  
流川看了仙道一眼，抱着西装扭头走向灯光昏暗的破旧小区。  
  
仙道站在原地，直到流川的背影消失在莽莽夜色中，再也看不见了，他才回到车里。  
  
“真是个怪人。”梶原评价完，忧心忡忡地说道，“他尝到了甜头，以后会不会缠上您啊？”  
  
“缠上就缠上吧。”仙道合眼闭目养神，脑海里浮现出流川的眼眸，竟渐渐跟游轮上的那个青年重合。他喉结动了动，及时阻止了这个危险的想法。  
  
  
  
流川回到出租房，搂紧仙道的西装在狭窄的单人床上滚了一圈，如获至宝般深深地吸了一口西服上的气味。他摸了摸小腹，坐起来解开脚上的塑料袋，再脱下雨鞋，还是有少量的雨水漏进去了，湿润的小腿上覆盖着一些闪烁着微光的银白色鱼鳞。  
  
这足以证明，流川并非人类。  
  
他是一尾来自深海的人鱼，并且已怀有身孕。  
  
随着人类文明的发展，海域被深度开发，人鱼的栖息地变得越来越小，在经历过一次濒临灭绝的人为灾难后，为了种族的繁衍，雄性人鱼也逐渐进化出孕育后代的功能。  
  
人鱼受孕快，孕期比人类短得多，三个月左右就能产下小人鱼。流川担心他这条有一半人类血统的鱼崽不会游泳，一生出来就淹死在海中，所以瞒着族人上了岸。  
  
  
  
流川找了块毛巾，擦干小腿上的雨水，鳞片慢慢消隐。他把西装塞到了被子底下，走进小厨房里煮了一小锅鱼片粥。  
  
到岸上生活后，流川才发现做人比想象中更难，他不太听得懂人类的语言，没有人类的货币，用贝壳去换吃的被人骂成神经病，在护城河里抓鱼又差点被一群穿着制服的壮汉抓走。  
  
孩子尚未成型，自己差点饿死。  
  
得亏阿啾及时衔来几条别人晒在阳台上的小鱼干。  
  
阿啾是一只漂亮的蓝色海鸟，曾经被人类打伤过，落进了海里，是流川咬破指尖，用人鱼血救了它。  
  
贫穷成了流川最大的困境。他没有身份证，只能打打零工，挣的钱少得可怜，根本租不起人类的房子。这个月的房租钱还是他救下了一个被野狗扑倒的小孩，小孩的家长给他的感谢金。  
  
眼看着又要交租了，流川兜里只剩下一百多块钱，昨晚就做好了露宿街头的准备，没想到今天竟意外撞上了孩子的另一个父亲。  
  
那晚流川为了避开一尾向他狂热求爱的雌性人鱼，躲到了春莺号游轮上，恰巧发现有一间卧室没有锁门。他哪会知道人类的床这么柔软，一趴上去就舒服地睡过去了。结果迷迷糊糊被人类男性干醒了，游回海中不久，就有了鱼崽。等他再度浮上海面，游轮早就不见了。  
  
  
  
流川捧着鱼片粥坐在到了窗台上。  
  
阿啾穿过夜色飞了过来，艳丽的蓝羽格外显眼。  
  
流川推开窗，放阿啾进来。  
  
“啾，阿枫，我给你带了小鱼干。”阿啾收拢翅膀，“啾，你真的不打算回海里吗？”  
  
“我有钱了。”流川捻起一条小鱼干塞进嘴里。  
  
“多少？多少？”  
  
“五千。”  
  
“哇哦——啾！好多钱！”阿啾像吃了跳跳糖的疯鸟一样在窗台上蹦了起来，“钱是哪来的呀？”  
  
“鱼崽的爸爸给我的。”  
  
“啾？你的配偶也在岸上？”  
  
“他是人类。”  
  
“哦，人类……什么什么？！人类！！！”阿啾害怕人类，也讨厌人类，“啾！！！你怀上了人类的孩子！！！天呐天呐！！！”  
  
隔壁有人破口大骂：“操，哪来的死鸟，叫你妈啊叫！吵死了！”骂完砰地一声关上了窗。  
  
阿啾吓得跳到了流川的腿上：“啾，看吧看吧，人类都很凶的，他们是特别坏特别坏的生物，阴险狡诈而且贪婪霸道，把原本属于我们的家园一寸寸占为己有。阿枫，你快回海里吧，如果人类知道你是人鱼，肯定会把你抓走做实验的！岸上实在太危险了！啾！”  
  
“鱼崽不是纯血人鱼，他可能没法在水中存活。”  
  
“啾啾啾……”阿啾发出悲悯，把小脑袋贴在了流川的腹部，“可怜的小鱼崽，将来他被别的人鱼歧视怎么办呀？”  
  
流川略感失落，他是海中的一方霸主，嗜血成性的虎鲨见了他都得绕道走，然而他的孩子说不定会完全遗传仙道的基因——只有人类的双腿，长不出鱼尾，无法在海里呼吸。  
  
“鱼崽的爸爸没打算照顾你吗？”阿啾说道，“他是你的配偶，他不管你？任何一条怀孕的人鱼都不需要自己想办法觅食的！啾。”  
  
“他没认出我，我不确定要不要告诉他。”  
  
“不行不行！不能说不能说！我险些忘记他是人类了！”阿啾飞上了流川的肩头，“万一他把你当成怪物，把鱼崽弄死怎么办？”  
  
流川又吃了一条小鱼干，不解地问：“孩子在我肚子里，怎么弄得死？”  
  
见多识广的阿啾回答道：“堕胎呀！是海龟爷爷说的，用钳子把宝宝夹碎，可残忍啦！阿枫，你一定要谨慎，你在海里什么都不用怕，可是到了岸上你没有优势，人类只要朝你的脚上泼一盆水，你就失去了行动能力。他们有铁丝网，有麻醉枪，还有钢化玻璃做的鱼缸，撞不碎的。”  
  
阿啾说着难过起来，蹭了蹭流川的颈侧：“阿枫，假如鱼崽只能在陆地上生活，你怎么办呀？”  
  
“还能怎么办？”自然是留在岸上把孩子养大，这是父亲应尽的责任。  
  
“可是……啾，人类的宝宝很难养的，就知道哇啦哇啦大哭，不会像可爱的小人鱼那样自己游来游去抓小鱼吃。你还得给他买奶粉。阿枫，你知道奶粉是什么吗？”  
  
“不知道。”  
  
“奶粉这种东西超级贵！对了对了，尿片也很贵！养孩子要花好多好多钱的，啾。”  
  
提到钱，流川感到沉重起来，连吃小鱼干的心情也没了：“具体要多少？”  
  
阿啾想了想，不大确定地说：“我觉得一百万左右应该够了。”  
  
“这么多？”流川暗暗咋舌。他捏了捏口袋里的那叠钱，心想撞一次仙道的车能换五千块，那么一百万得撞几次？  
  
一长串零噔噔噔蹦了出来，很遗憾，流川算不清。  
  
流川沮丧地跳下窗台，要是钱不够养不活鱼崽怎么办？  
  
阿啾跟在流川后面飞进了浴室。  
  
出租屋的浴缸不大，勉强容纳流川，他放满水坐了进去，修长白皙的双腿在水中慢慢合并，变成了银白色的鱼尾。  
  
流川身体下沉，把脸埋进了水里，满脑子都是可怜的鱼崽饿死的凄惨画面。  
  
“阿枫，你没事吧？”阿啾在浴缸上方盘旋，“啾！”  
  
流川在水中静默良久，破水而出，将湿漉漉的刘海往后一拨：“没事。”  
  
“啾，别担心，要是实在没钱，我就把鱼肉嚼得稀碎反刍给鱼崽吃。他会活下来的！”  
  
“但愿。”流川看着自己的鱼尾，他与人类的世界格格不入，又不得不努力在这里生存。  
  
阿啾停在了流川的头上碎碎念：“鱼崽，鱼崽，啾！你要争气一点呀，千万不要像你的另一个爸爸。这样阿枫就能带着你重返海洋啦。”  
  
  
  
  
  
4.  
  
屋漏偏逢连夜雨。  
  
流川替便利店送完货回到出租屋，门是开着的，他藏在枕头下的几千块没了，仙道的那件西装也被偷走了。  
  
屋子里一片狼藉。  
  
流川烦躁地踹开倒在地上的椅子。  
  
房东这时过来收租，不冷不热地说：“哟，家里遭贼了？”  
  
流川慢慢捏紧了拳头，手背上青筋凸起。  
  
房东刻薄小气，不肯通融，流川又不会说好话，更不愿意做小伏低，犟脾气一上来，身无分文的走了。  
  
“嘁，穷鬼还讲什么骨气？”房东神情轻蔑地嗤笑道。  
  
  
  
阿啾来晚了，房东已经把这间出租屋已经清理过一遍了。  
  
流川为数不多的衣服、少量的生活用品都被房东扔进了垃圾桶里。  
  
阿啾急坏了，不知道流川去了哪里，最后在一群麻雀的帮助下，在公园的长椅上找到了他。  
  
流川的手里拿着一块信天翁从人类小孩那抢过来给他的面包。  
  
“阿枫，啾！”阿啾飞向流川，“总算找到你了！”  
  
流川神态慵倦，犹如经历了海啸，体力透支，浑身没劲，他掰了一小块喂给阿啾。  
  
“房东为什么把你赶出来了？”  
  
流川垂着眼，一副不想说话的样子。  
  
阿啾没再多问，乖乖地伏在的流川的肩膀上，望着远处渐渐消失的夕阳，海鸟的内心涌起了无边无际的怅然。  
  
流川在长椅上睡了一夜，第二天醒来，鱼崽在他肚子里不安地动了一动。  
  
昨天那只信天翁又送来一块面包，一起来的还有几只叼着樱桃的海雀。它们放下吃的就振翅飞走了，人类居住的城市不是海鸟的地盘，不宜久留。  
  
流川吃着樱桃，鱼崽还是动来动去的，搅得他腹部隐隐作痛。  
  
“阿枫，我们是不是走投无路了？啾。”阿啾十分悲观，就连羽毛的颜色都因为情绪低落失去了原有的光泽。  
  
流川心内茫然，揉了几下小腹，鱼崽终于消停下来，不闹腾了。  
  
过了一会儿，他从牛仔裤口袋里摸出了仙道的名片。  
  
  
  
另一边，仙道还不知道他寻而不得的人生初体验揣着他的孩子无家可归，正精神不振地坐在办公桌前审阅公司文件。  
  
仙道这几天的睡眠质量奇差无比，每晚都梦到流川，穿着深蓝色的雨衣，湿淋淋地站在雨中望着他。  
  
没由来的负罪感仿佛长着细刺的藤蔓，紧紧地缠住他的心，痛得他几乎喘不过气来。  
  
  
  
七点左右，天还没有完全黑透，仙道开完会，助理告诉他，前台打电话上来，说是有一个叫流川枫的年轻人要见他，下午来过好几回了，不过没有预约，形迹看着也有点可疑，就让保安把人请出去了。现在这个年轻人还坐在大厅门口的台阶上不肯离开。  
  
仙道没有料到流川会来公司找他，梦里流川那副小可怜的模样又浮上了心头，他眸色一暗，快速跑出会议室，还撞飞了秘书手里的一叠文件。  
  
到了楼下，仙道走出大门，看到流川背对着他坐在那里，肩头停着一只湛蓝色的小鸟。  
  
“流川枫？”  
  
“啊？”流川扭头，眸底盈着灯光，熠熠生辉。  
  
仙道的心兀地漏跳了一拍，他喘了口气，柔声问道：“找我有什么事吗？”  
  
流川站了起来，拍拍屁股上的灰尘：“你给我的那些钱被人偷走了。”  
  
仙道愣是从流川不带什么感情的语调中听出了几分跑来找他告状的意味。  
  
“有没有报警？”  
  
流川跨上台阶，站定在仙道面前，人鱼的嗅觉比人类灵敏百倍，他轻易就闻到了仙道身上干燥温暖的气息。  
  
“不能报警，我没有身份证。”流川之所以在那片小区租房，就是因为只有那里不需要身份证也能租到房子，“没钱交房租，房东不让我住了。我只认识你。”  
  
流川上岸是为了保护鱼崽，根本没有考虑过寻找孩子的另一个父亲。  
  
要是没遇到就算了，如今遇到了，向他寻求帮助在流川看来是理所当然的。  
  
人鱼是极其专一的海洋生物，无论雌雄一生只有一个配偶。流川虽然瞒着仙道孩子的事，可无法否认仙道就是他的配偶。他没学过人和人之间正确的相处之道，更不懂得复杂的人情世故，依旧保持着人鱼的感情观，觉得穷途末路之际依赖自己的配偶天经地义，没什么丢脸的。  
  
理智提醒仙道黑户人口十有八九来路不正，可“我只认识你”这几个字又向他的理性思维发起了挑战。  
  
流川见仙道没反应，伸手扯了一下他的衣袖：“喂。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我很饿。”流川眼巴巴地说道。  
  
仙道有种心脏被击中的震痛感，引以为傲的理智节节败退，溃不成军：“走吧，我正好也没吃晚饭。想吃什么？  
  
“海鲜。”流川不假思索地答道，“我饿得能吃下一整条虎鲨。”  
  
“虎鲨？”  
  
“你没吃过虎鲨？”  
  
“……没有。”  
  
“有机会我去海里给你抓一条上来。”  
  
“啊？”  
  
“啾！”阿啾在流川的肩膀上跳了几下，“阿枫，阿枫，不要再提虎鲨啦，你在伪装人类！万一把你的配偶吓跑了，我们又得回公园里啃干巴巴的面包了。想一想那些美味可口的海鲜，啾！”  
  
流川低咳了一声：“你别当真，我乱说的。”  
  
仙道笑了笑，又看了一眼唧唧喳喳叫个不停的蓝色小鸟，随口问道：“这是你的宠物？”  
  
“它叫阿啾，是我的朋友。”  
  
阿啾飞起来，绕着仙道转了一圈，又落回流川的肩膀上：“阿枫，你的配偶长得好帅呀。”  
  
“你不是讨厌人类？”流川低声回道。  
  
“啾，我只是客观评价他的长相，不代表我对他有好感。”  
  
“什么？”仙道没听清，“讨厌什么？你再说一遍。”  
  
“没什么。”流川搪塞过去，戳了阿啾一下，提醒它赶紧闭嘴。  
  
  
  
  
  
5.  
  
自打离开人鱼的栖息地后，流川再也没吃过海洋里的生物了。  
  
深海虾、青口贝、金枪鱼等等，每一样他都喜欢。  
  
流川看了看仙道剥了一碟虾肉给他，心里有一丢丢感动，虽然这种做法多此一举，人鱼吃虾用不着去壳。  
  
阿啾沾了流川的光，如愿以偿的尝到了奢望已久的深海鱼子酱。  
  
“以后你有什么打算？”仙道又拆了一只螃蟹，把蟹肉装在小碗里，放到流川的面前。  
  
“我需要一份稳定的工作。”  
  
“你有什么专长啊？”  
  
“睡觉。”流川为此感到自豪，他的睡功了得，睡着的状态下都能避开鲨鱼群的攻击，就是没有避开仙道的车。  
  
“啾！”阿啾也特别骄傲，挺起小胸脯，“阿枫最棒！啾！”  
  
仙道无奈地说道：“睡觉不是专长。”  
  
“为什么不是？”流川不服。  
  
“啾！”  
  
“行吧。那除了睡觉以外，你还会什么？”  
  
流川擅长猎捕海洋生物，十五岁就打赢了三条大白鲨，一战成名。但他知道，他不能说。说了仙道也不会相信的。  
  
“吃海鲜。算不算？”流川问得没什么底气。  
  
“啾！算！当然算！吃海鲜也是一门学问呐！”阿啾俨然是流川的脑残粉，“阿枫最棒！”  
  
流川投以阿啾感激的目光。  
  
“啾啾啾。”阿啾摆动了几下尾羽，继续开开心心地吃鱼子酱。  
  
仙道眯了下眼睛，心说这只奇奇怪怪的海鸟不去相声界当捧哏真是浪费了。  
  
流川见仙道突然不说话了，吃不准他在想什么，低头管自己吃蟹肉。嗯，好吃！  
  
既没有一技之长，又是黑户，仙道实在不知道流川能胜任什么工作，总不能把他扔到工地上干苦力吧？  
  
“这样吧，你跟我回家，今后负责我的饮食起居……”  
  
流川眸光沉了沉，开口打断他：“我不当你的奴隶。”  
  
“啾！阿枫，你的配偶果然不是好人，当奴隶很没尊严的，他会用铁链套住你的脖子把你锁起来，每天拿鞭子抽你。啾，算了，我们不要投靠他了，等我吃完鱼子酱我们就走，啾。”  
  
“你在想什么啊？”仙道深吸了一口气，为什么跟流川沟通起来这么困难？他都想直接回公司加个班冷静一下了。  
  
“反正我不当奴隶。”流川闷闷不乐地重复了一遍，一只手按在了肚子上，鱼崽在动。  
  
“你是不是对我有什么误解？我又不是干非法勾当的。”仙道不知道自己哪来这么多耐性，仿佛潜意识不舍得放走流川，“如果非要定义职位，算是管家吧，或者生活助理，随你怎么理解。总之跟奴隶没有半点关系。”  
  
“要是你敢骗我，我就咬断你的喉咙。”倘若仙道同为人鱼，流川肯定无条件信任他，人鱼对配偶有着绝对的忠诚，哪怕牺牲自己也会保全自己的另一半。可是人类就很难说了。眼下流川只想找一个相对安稳的避风港，等到鱼崽出生了再决定往后的路该怎么走。  
  
“你这么凶啊？”仙道却觉得流川这副寒气森森警告自己的模样还蛮可爱的。  
  
  
  
饭后，仙道开车把流川载回了家。  
  
流川靠在车上睡着了，双手以保护的姿势交叠着放在腹部。  
  
一觉醒来，睁眼就看到了仙道的笑眼，墨蓝色的眼眸，与深海的颜色一样。  
  
“到了，下车吧。我相信你的专长是睡觉了。”仙道解开安全带，笑着调侃道。  
  
流川开门下车，看到车库外不远处有一个游泳池，清澈的池水在月光的照耀下，波光粼粼。  
  
他心痒难耐，拼命遏制住跳进水里畅游几圈的冲动。  
  
不能让仙道发现他的鱼尾。  
  
仙道瞥见流川的眸光亮晶晶的，顺着他的视线望去，着实搞不懂他为什么对着游泳池露出这么灼热的眼神。  
  
“你不在的时候，我能不能去那边游泳？”流川回头，眼里还隐隐带着雀跃的光亮。  
  
“我在的时候，你也可以去那边游泳。”  
  
“哦。”  
  
  
  
与出租屋相比，仙道的住处简直是宫殿。流川一直以为所有的人类都一人一间住在鸟笼般的小房子里，就像海洋里的一些生物住在漆黑狭小的洞穴中一样。  
  
仙道带流川去了客房，推开门：“你和阿啾就住这间吧。”  
  
“啾——”阿啾迫不及待地飞入房间，“阿枫，快来快来，浴室里有一个好大好大的浴缸！”  
  
“我想跟你睡。”流川觉察到鱼崽的情绪不太好，估计换了新环境不大适应，或许有另一个爸爸的共同安抚会让他好受一些。  
  
“咳，不用。”仙道偏过脸不看流川，“我们是正经的雇佣关系，我会给你安排工作的。你不必用肉体偿还。”  
  
阿啾只听了个大概，嗖地飞回流川肩头：“啾，阿枫，你的配偶在向你求爱，你不能心软答应哦，人类跟人鱼不一样，他们没有固定的发情期，随时都能交配，没完没了的，你怀着孕身体受不了的，可能还会弄伤鱼崽。”  
  
流川见识过仙道的“没完没了”，那晚他在游轮上被干到体力透支，第二天跳进海里游都游不动，还是一条好心的蓝鲸把他送回去的。  
  
回忆起那晚的经历，流川的脸颊烧了起来，以肉眼可见的速度染上了淡淡的红，他不敢再跟仙道睡了，低着头老老实实地走进客房。  
  
  
  
  
  
6.  
  
翌日一大早，仙道就开车走了，他要飞国外一趟，一周后回来。  
  
仙道走的时候，流川还没起来，阿啾在花园里对着玫瑰花唱歌。  
  
流川一觉睡醒已经中午了，他在客厅的茶几上看到仙道留给他的生活费，还有一张这一周每一天的工作清单。  
  
仙道的字迹笔锋遒劲，工整漂亮，然而流川认识的字不多，看不懂他写了什么。阿啾也是文盲，幸好对面那栋别墅里养着一只聪明和善的玄凤鹦鹉，用鸟语帮他们仔细地翻译了一遍。  
  
这只玄凤鹦鹉还教了流川如何用电话叫外卖。  
  
人鱼不是懒惰的物种，流川了解清楚自己的工作后，认认真真的一项一项完成。  
  
等到夜幕降临，流川脱了衣服跳进了梦寐以求的游泳池中，水光在他白皙的后背上晃动，银白色的鱼尾隐约发亮。  
  
阿啾和偷溜出来的玄凤鹦鹉并排站在树枝上给流川放哨。  
  
“啾，阿枫是深海之中最好看的一尾人鱼。”  
  
“仙道彰是阿枫的老公吗？”  
  
“应该是吧，告诉你一个秘密，阿枫的肚子里有仙道彰的孩子啦，啾。”  
  
“哎呀呀，那我家主人的弟弟彻底没戏了，他追了仙道彰大半年了。”  
  
“啾！仙道彰是阿枫的配偶！让你家主人的弟弟滚远点，否则我啄瞎他的眼睛！”  
  
“放心啦，仙道彰有阿枫这么漂亮的人鱼老婆，不会看上别人的。”  
  
“啾，这倒也是！”  
  
  
  
流川游过瘾了，爬上游泳池，用浴巾擦干鱼尾，变成了双腿。  
  
“阿啾，我回家啦，再不走我的主人会担心的。”玄凤鹦鹉展开翅膀，“有空过来找我玩呀，我请你吃饲料。”  
  
“啾啾！”阿啾目送新朋友飞远后，也飞离枝头，停在流川的肩头，进了屋。  
  
今晚的云层很厚，夜里大概会下雨。  
  
流川关好门窗准备睡觉，仙道的电话打过来了。  
  
“住得还习惯吗？”仙道的声音带着轻微的电流声，传进流川的耳朵里，有些失真。  
  
“习惯。”流川打了个哈欠，爬上床，“今天的工作都做完了。”  
  
“三餐怎么解决的？”仙道听着流川略带鼻音的嗓音，心口蓦地一软。  
  
“外卖。”流川还没有糊涂到把玄凤鹦鹉教会他点外卖这件事抖出来。  
  
“困了就赶紧睡吧，晚安。”  
  
“哦。你也早点睡。”流川不知道有时差这回事，仙道那边还是下午，挂了电话，他就睡着了。  
  
不多时，流川梦见了仙道，站在发着光的海水里看着他笑。  
  
月色温柔地铺满仙道的肩头。  
  
“过来，小枫，来我这里。”仙道招了招手。  
  
他跃下被海浪不断拍打着的礁石，朝仙道所在的方向游去。  
  
仙道把他从海里抱了起来，抱回了岸上，虔诚地亲吻他的嘴唇。  
  
早上流川醒来时，因这场美好的梦冒出来一个贪心的念头：要是仙道能接受自己是异族人鱼，也能接受他们的鱼崽就好了。  
  
  
  
一转眼，仙道出差回来了，他从没这么想家过，进门看到盘腿坐在沙发上叠衣服的流川，不自觉地笑了。  
  
“啾！阿枫阿枫，你老公回来啦！”  
  
流川抬起头，看见仙道拖着行李箱向他缓步走来。  
  
“好像胖了一点？”  
  
“可能吃多了。”流川只能这么回答，在这里不用奔波，有的吃有的住，鱼崽自然长得快。  
  
“胖一点好。”仙道解开领带，“我上楼补个觉，你忙你的。”  
  
“等等。”流川伸手拽住他的西装衣摆。  
  
“嗯？”仙道垂眸看了眼流川的手，视线往上，落在了他的脸上。  
  
“你应该抱我一下。”流川松开仙道的衣服，指了指电视机，“我在那个东西里面看到的。”  
  
阿啾飞起来，绕到仙道身后，撞了撞他的肩膀，好像想把他往前推，推进流川的怀抱。  
  
可惜身体太小，冲力不够，仙道站在原地纹丝不动。  
  
“不行？”流川略感茫然。  
  
仙道也不知道自己为什么会缓步上前，轻轻地拥住了眼前这个来路不明的青年。  
  
“啾——”阿啾开心死了，全然忘了不久前它对所有的人类都抱有敌意。  
  
虽然是礼节性的拥抱，仙道仍觉得唐突，可是在与流川身体贴近的一刻，一种特别熟悉的感觉涌了上来。  
  
鱼崽在流川的肚子里欢快地跃动了几下。  
  
仙道很快松开了手。  
  
流川有些失望，眸光黯了黯，雄性人鱼对配偶的占有欲在他的内心深处渐渐滋生。他想把仙道抱回海里。  
  
为什么仙道偏偏是人类呢？  
  
流川不悦起来，眼神里散发出危险的野性气息，但想到揣着鱼崽，他咬了下后槽牙，把这种突如其来的烦躁感压了下去。  
  
“你在院子里种了花？”仙道这才透过玻璃门看到外面多了一片月白色的花。  
  
“你让我种的。”流川拿起茶几上的任务清单，指着其中一项，“种花。”  
  
仙道的眉头皱了起来，过了半晌开口纠正：“这两个字念‘除草’。”他顿了顿，想问流川什么时候辍学的，怎么这么简单的字也不认识。不过又怕伤人自尊，于是把话咽了回去。  
  
流川尴尬地放下了纸条。  
  
“不过这些花挺好看的，我很喜欢。”  
  
流川的眼神一下子亮了，似消隐在深海中的碎星又跃出了海面。  
  
——花的名字叫月神，是人鱼向配偶用以求爱的信物，流川托海鸟们从那座没有名字的小岛上衔来的。  
  
仙道勾起唇角，从鼻腔里发出微不可闻的气声，或许连他本人都没有觉察他笑了。  
  
流川莫名觉得鱼崽爸爸的笑容特别惑人，像海底深处一簇不知名的光，让他忍不住想游过去看看。  
  
“啾啾啾啾啾——”阿啾一连串尖锐的鸣音令仙道回过神来，他循声看去，只见流川养的这只小鸟在外面的枝头上啄一只玄凤鹦鹉。  
  
“啾，你不是说那两个字是‘种花’吗？阿枫的老公说是除草！你怎么可以欺负我和阿枫不认识人类的文字呢？”  
  
“呜呜呜，我只是一只鹦鹉而已，有些字真的不认识嘛。阿啾，你不要啄我了好吗，我头上的毛这么漂亮，万一啄没了，我的主人会不喜欢我的！”玄凤鹦鹉特老实，也不反抗。  
  
“你的阿啾……”仙道目光转回流川的身上，略带惊讶，“在欺负别的鸟？”  
  
流川捏起下唇朝阿啾打了一记短促响亮的口哨：“回来。”  
  
阿啾乖乖地飞回家里，停在了流川的肩头：“阿枫，我教训过玄凤了，你老公应该不会因为你做错事把你赶出去吧？啾。”  
  
“不会，他喜欢月神。”  
  
“太好啦！啾啾啾！”阿啾高兴地飞腾起来，落在流川的头顶，伏在他的黑发上。  
  
“月神是什么？”仙道已经适应流川与海鸟对话这件事了，其实仔细想想也没什么大不了的，不少人都喜欢跟自己养得宠物聊天。  
  
流川深深地看了仙道一眼，转身走到室外，折下一朵花，回到家里。  
  
“月神。”流川心跳略微加速，他第一次学习人鱼的浪漫，撷月神向配偶示爱，自然期待仙道能收下。  
  
“花的名字？”  
  
“嗯。”流川垂在身侧的另一只手不自觉地握紧了。  
  
仙道在流川的眼里看到了一些读不懂的情绪，他没有深究，接过了这朵之前从未见过的花，笑了一下：“谢谢。”  
  
流川觉得鱼崽爸爸在他心里掀起了一片汹涌的海啸，胸腔内全是轰隆隆的混响。  
  
在海里的时候，流川一心想成为海中最强，只喜欢睡觉，以及跟庞大凶猛的海中生物搏杀，因此这种翻涌的悸动感对他来说是相当陌生的。  
  
“好了，我回房间休息了。”仙道拍拍流川的肩膀，拿着花上楼了。  
  
流川抚了抚心口，轻声问道：“阿啾，我的心为什么跳得这么快？”  
  
“啾，你爱上仙道彰了。”  
  
“什么是爱？”  
  
阿啾思索片刻：“假如你现在手里只有一条小鱼干，你宁可饿着肚子也要留着给你老公吃。我想这就是爱吧。”  
  
“哦。”流川点点头。  
  
  
  
仙道一觉醒来，床边的矮柜上多了一包散发着淡淡海腥味的小鱼干，他困惑地努了下嘴。  
  
而流川穿着雨鞋，鞋子外面套着塑料袋，还穿了雨衣，裹得严严实实的在花园里浇花。他把他所有的小鱼干都给了仙道，以此证明他爱他的配偶非常非常多。  
  
仙道站在窗边，垂眸看着全副武装的流川，眼神不自觉的柔和了几分。  
  
  
  
  
  
7.  
  
不知不觉又过了两个礼拜。  
  
鱼崽长大了不少，越发活跃了，天一黑就在流川的生殖腔内闹腾。流川晚上睡不好，白天总是犯困，心情日渐焦躁。  
  
这天深夜，窗外下着暴雨，雨水顺着玻璃蜿蜒流淌。  
  
流川赤着脚走出客房，溜进了仙道的卧室。  
  
仙道睡得很沉。  
  
孕期的人鱼渴望配偶的气味是天性，与雌雄性别无关。  
  
流川慢慢地靠近过去，做贼似的轻手轻脚地掀开被子爬上了床，他不懂人类感情里的弯弯绕绕，完全遵循原始的本能。  
  
仙道犹如一颗从天际坠入深海的星。  
  
流川朝他游过去，穿过海水里涌动的杂质，抓住了这颗黑暗中闪闪发亮的星。  
  
剧烈拍打峭壁的风浪在仙道的呼吸间平息了，密密麻麻攀爬在流川皮肤上的不安也随着退去的海潮逐渐消隐。  
  
仙道是热醒的，在潺潺的雨声中迷糊醒来，发现抱着一个人，以为又梦回春莺号。  
  
他和那晚一样，翻身把怀里这个人压在了床上。  
  
亲吻不再急不可耐，反复的舔舐吸吮薄而软的唇瓣。  
  
虔诚的，缓慢的，生怕一用力他的梦中情人就会再度如雾气般消失不见。  
  
流川长睫轻颤，像是在海里不小心被电鳗电到了，浑身发麻。  
  
仙道加重了这个吻，手从对方的衣摆里伸进去，抚摸微微凸起一个小弧度的腹部时，有什么活物顶了几下他的掌心。  
  
仙道一惊，神志迅速回笼，他意识到这次不是做梦。  
  
那么——  
  
仙道撑起身，按亮了一盏壁灯，昏黄的灯光打在流川的脸上，眼尾略微泛红，薄唇上泛着水光，冷峻与性感兼具。  
  
“你、你怎么会在我的床上？”仙道心跳加速，赶紧坐了起来，拉过被子盖住硬得发胀的下半身。  
  
“我想跟你睡。就今晚。”流川侧过身，挪近仙道，脸贴在他青筋浮起的手背上，“我需要你。”  
  
这一举动在人鱼的认知当中再正常不过了。但流川不知道，在仙道看来，他的行为是直白的勾引。  
  
仙道手指动了动，忽地想到船上被自己翻来覆去折腾的青年，犹豫了片刻，把手从流川的脸颊下抽了出来：“不行。我不能跟你睡。”像是为了说服自己，他补充了一句，“我心里有喜欢的人。”  
  
流川霍地抬起头，眼神里闪过一丝戾气：“你跟别人交配过了？”  
  
交配？用这个词来形容人和人之间的亲密接触好像不合适吧？仙道正要开口纠正流川不恰当的用词习惯，流川动作幅度很大的从床上爬了起来，跳到地上，对着床就是猛地一脚。  
  
灯光里的流川仿佛一头被激怒的野兽，黑沉沉的眼底透出森冷的寒意。  
  
但这样的怒气只持续了几秒，犹如海上的暴风雨迅疾过境，只剩下寂静无声的平静。  
  
流川擦了下眼睛，低着头快步离开了仙道的卧室。他在濒临爆发的边缘，陡然想起仙道不是自己的同类。  
  
即使仙道做了背叛配偶的事情，也不能以人鱼的法则惩罚他。  
  
仙道不明白流川发火的原因，他下了床，踩到了小小的硬物，移开脚一看，是一粒特别小的珍珠。  
  
  
  
次日，仙道拿着这粒小珍珠敲了敲客房的门。  
  
流川一整晚没怎么睡，总是梦到仙道和他的新配偶合力切下了他的鱼尾巴，炖了一大锅汤，还把刚出生的小鱼崽也丢进去一起煮了。  
  
好不容易睡着没多久，被敲门声吵醒，流川的心情差到了极点，一开门看见仙道的脸，梦里残忍的画面浮现在脑海里。他还没醒透，护着小腹冷声说道：“你别想动我的鱼崽。”  
  
“什么鱼崽啊？  
  
流川不说话，冷冷地注视着仙道。  
  
他眼里的防备，像一根突生出来的尖锐利刺，扎得仙道心口抽痛。  
  
“这颗珍珠是不是你落下的？”仙道摊开手。  
  
流川一看，这是昨晚他被仙道气哭的证据，想都没想就推开仙道的手：“不是。”  
  
“只有你去过我的房间。”仙道顿了顿，“之前我捡到过类似的小珍珠。我……”  
  
流川直接甩上了门。假使仙道没看错的话，他的脸好像红了。  
  
阿啾从窗口飞进来，关门的声音吓了它一跳：“啾，阿枫，出什么事啦？”  
  
“没事。”流川隐约记得在船上的那个夜晚他被仙道弄哭过，因此仙道说的小珍珠应该就是当时留下的。这比被气哭更丢脸。仙道有什么怪癖吗？为什么要收集他的眼泪！  
  
仙道站在门外，盯着手里这颗小巧到有些可爱的珍珠，不知道在想什么。  
  
  
8.  
  
自从这天过后，仙道感觉流川对他的态度冷淡了许多，也不再送月白色的花给他。  
  
周五傍晚，仙道应付了一次父母安排的相亲，对象是芹泽家的小公子。吃了晚饭，仙道把人送回家，委婉地表示他短期内没有恋爱的意向。  
  
仙道本以为这事到此为止了，谁知道第二天早上，芹泽开车过来找他了。  
  
“你怎么知道我住在这边？”对芹泽的造访，仙道心头有些不快。  
  
“是你妈妈告诉我的呀。”芹泽相亲十来次了，终于碰到一个合眼缘的优质对象，不想轻易放弃，“不欢迎吗？”  
  
仙道念在双方父母都是场面上的朋友，不想闹得太难看，找了双新的拖鞋给他。  
  
芹泽刚到客厅，见一个黑发青年带着一只蓝色的小鸟从楼上走下来。  
  
青年相貌出众，气质干净得像是一轮山泉浸过的明月。肩宽腿长，身材高挑，唯一的不足之处就是稍微有点小肚子。  
  
芹泽愣了愣，扭头询问仙道：“他是谁啊？”  
  
流川代为回答：“管家。”  
  
“你平时不晒太阳的吗？为什么皮肤这么白。”芹泽是个自来熟，踩着拖鞋走到流川面前，“你养的这只是什么鸟？羽毛的颜色好漂亮啊。”  
  
“你很吵。”流川看向仙道，“你朋友？”  
  
“他……”  
  
“不不不，我和Akira不是朋友，我是他的相亲对象。”芹泽笑眯眯地做了自我介绍。  
  
仙道不悦地挑了下眉。  
  
阿啾振翅飞起来，扑过去想要啄芹泽：“啾！你这个坏蛋，不准抢阿枫的配偶！”  
  
芹泽抬起手臂挡住脸，避开阿啾的袭击，慌乱地躲到了仙道的身后。  
  
“阿啾。”流川心里阵阵发紧，仙道护着的这个人类，就是他喜欢的人？  
  
没有一条人鱼甘心让出自己的配偶。  
  
“哇，这只鸟太凶了吧？”芹泽心有余悸，“Akira，你怎么能允许你的管家养这种没有驯化过的野鸟呢？”  
  
流川隐去心头的躁郁，淡淡地撇开眼，低声说了句“抱歉”。  
  
“Akira，这种野鸟……”  
  
“闭嘴。”仙道沉声打断了芹泽，他有种外人登门欺负流川的感觉，难得一见的动了怒。  
  
“啊？”  
  
仙道回过身，什么礼节教养都被流川黯淡下来的眸光碾碎了：“我后悔让你进屋了。”  
  
“你什么意思？”芹泽脸色一白。  
  
“字面意思。请回吧。”仙道下了逐客令。  
  
“你这种人活该单身！祝你一辈子打光棍！”芹泽气呼呼地摔门走了。  
  
仙道呼了一口气，转过身走近流川，嘴唇抿了好几下，才说道：“我和他没什么关系……”  
  
流川打断他：“用不着解释。你想跟谁交配是你的自由。”  
  
又交配？仙道深感无语，他想不通为什么流川一天到晚说他要找人交配。他看起来像是这种到处睡别人的情场浪子吗？  
  
  
  
之后芹泽没再出现过了。  
  
仙道这阵子公司里的事情比较多，每天开会开到很晚，忙完抽了个时间约父母一起吃了顿晚饭，再次阐明目前不想成家的想法，希望他们不要再给他安排任何相亲性质的饭局了。  
  
仙道母亲忧心忡忡：“你还是放不下春莺号上的那个人？小彰，找不到就算了吧。”  
  
仙道抿了口冰水，没有接话。  
  
仙道父亲抬眸看他：“真这么放不下，你就不该把那个身份不明的流川枫带回家里。要是哪天你找到你的白月光了，他怎么办？”  
  
仙道放下水杯，眉心微蹙。问题摆在了面前，扪心自问，他舍不得的那一个是流川。  
  
饭后，仙道驱车回家，中途接到了朋友的电话。  
  
“今晚有空出来喝一杯吗？”  
  
“算了吧，时间不早了，我得回家了。”  
  
“赶着回去跟你藏在家里的那位神秘小管家滚床单？”  
  
仙道低咳一声：“……有事说事，没事我挂了。”  
  
“诶，别挂。你不是让我帮你调查那天晚上在春莺号上夺走你处男之身的人是谁嘛。有意外发现。”  
  
仙道呼吸一窒，靠边停车熄火：“什么发现？”  
  
“船上有一名乘客是我朋友的堂哥，业余摄影师，那晚海上星空低垂……”  
  
“说重点。”  
  
“他无意中在海里拍到了一个人。”  
  
“海里？”  
  
“对，一个裸着上身的白皮肤男性，黑头发，应该就是你要找的那个人。”  
  
“拍到脸了吗？”  
  
“嗯，拍到了。真有你的，盲睡都睡了个这么好看的。”  
  
“照片发给我。”  
  
“OK。稍等。”朋友挂了电话。  
  
随后仙道收到朋友发来的信息，他捻了捻指尖，点开了照片。  
  
青年肩膀以上浮在海面上，笼在月光与海水交织的光雾里，黑曜石般的眸子里泛着一层蛊惑人心的冷光。  
  
  
  
  
  
9.  
  
流川泡了个热水澡，擦干鱼尾上的水，变回双腿后走出浴室，小腿上还带着几片银色的鱼鳞，他靠坐在床上，肚子隆起的弧度更明显了。  
  
算算时间，鱼崽快出来了。  
  
阿啾在流川的枕边跳来跳去：“我好想快点见到阿枫的孩子呀。他一定像阿枫这么厉害。啾！”  
  
“要是仙道也喜欢他就好了。”  
  
阿啾蹭了蹭流川的脸颊：“阿枫，你别难过，虽然仙道彰不是好人，背着你跟他的同类交配了，但是他长得帅呀，鱼崽生出来一定特别好看。啾，失去一个不合格的人类配偶，得到一个漂亮的亲生孩子，阿枫，这一波我们不亏！”  
  
流川的手贴着腹部，鱼崽用力地顶了顶他的掌心。  
  
一阵急促的敲门声中断了他们的对话。  
  
流川一开门，仙道喘着重气闯了进来。  
  
“那天晚上，你在春莺号上。”仙道的眸色深了一个色度，眼底暗潮涌动。  
  
流川看着他没说话。  
  
仙道忍了忍，实在忍不住了，将流川拉到怀里一把抱住：“你知不知道，我一直在找你。”  
  
流川贪恋仙道身上的气味，没舍得推开他：“找我干嘛？”  
  
“睡完就跑，哪有这么好的事情？”仙道心中不再有什么顾虑，收拢双臂拥紧流川。  
  
流川抬起手，在半空停顿了几秒，最终还是回抱住仙道：“对不起。我欺骗了你。”  
  
“应该道歉的人是我才对。那晚我被人下了药，记不清你长什么样子了。”仙道抬起头，扶着流川的肩膀，“可是我问过你有没有上过春莺号，当时你为什么不承认呢？”  
  
“我……”一阵下坠般的痛感蓦地袭来，流川皱眉捂住了肚子。  
  
阿啾惊惶失措：“阿枫阿枫，你没事吧！”  
  
仙道扶住流川：“你怎么了？哪里不舒服？”  
  
流川攥着仙道的手臂：“我要生了。”  
  
仙道一时反应不过来：“生什么？”  
  
流川使劲推开仙道，咬着牙往外跑，小腿上的鳞片闪烁着银色的亮光。  
  
阿啾奋力振翅，如离弦之箭般俯冲出去。  
  
仙道转身跟上，追到花园里，见流川纵身一跃，跳进了泳池里。  
  
哗啦——  
  
银白色的鱼尾在水中泛起月光般的色泽。  
  
仙道怔怔地走过去，他简直不敢相信自己看到了什么。人鱼吗？  
  
难怪流川大晚上的在海里游泳。  
  
原来这个世界上真的有人鱼存在。  
  
仙道闭了下眼睛。  
  
良久，流川破水而出，抬起头仰视着仙道，沾了水的脸似莹润透白的冷玉。  
  
事已至此，无论仙道是否嫌恶他是异族人鱼，也已经隐瞒不了了。  
  
“那晚，我怀了鱼崽。”  
  
仙道喉结一动，蹲了下来，单膝着地，心底冒涌起一层层的酸楚。他终于知道流川为什么是黑户，为什么不认识字，为什么没有朋友没有家人，为什么独自一人住在破旧不堪的小区。  
  
刚分娩出来的小人鱼慢吞吞地浮出水面，他的眼睛是墨蓝色的，和仙道的眸色一模一样。  
  
小人鱼认识人类爸爸，晃动着小尾巴，调皮地嘟起嘴朝仙道喷了一口水。  
  
仙道抹去脸上的水，看着这尾天真无邪的小人鱼，心更痛了。流川总说要跟他睡，可能就是因为肚子里揣着他的孩子，想要得到他的安抚。  
  
“啾，是小人鱼！阿枫！”阿啾高兴地绕着小人鱼飞了一圈，“啾啾啾！”  
  
小人鱼眨着眼睛，学着阿啾，奶声奶气地“啾”了一声。  
  
流川趴在泳池边，虚虚地握住仙道的手指：“你别害怕。你是我的配偶，我不会把你当成猎物。”  
  
“我知道你不会伤害我。要不要我抱你上来？”如何照顾生完孩子的人鱼，是仙道的知识盲区。  
  
“不要。人鱼没这么弱。”流川潜入水里，摆动着尾巴游到对面，再飞快地游回来，“如果在海里，我可以游得更远。”  
  
仙道稍稍放下心来，抚摸流川潮湿的黑发，看着他倔傲的表情，如鲠在喉，生涩地说道：“为什么不早点告诉我真相？”  
  
“我不相信人类。”流川抱过小人鱼，举出水面，“你能接受他是你的孩子？”  
  
“他很可爱。”仙道小心地接过小人鱼，在他软嫩的脸颊上亲了一口，“他是我们的人鱼宝宝。”  
  
“但是，”流川想到了什么，语气骤冷，“你有了人类配偶，我不能把他留给你。”  
  
“什么人类配偶？”  
  
“你心里喜欢的那个人。”  
  
仙道把小人鱼放回水里，也跳进了泳池，水花飞溅，他吻了流川的唇角：“我太蠢了。直到今晚我才知道，我心里喜欢的，是一条有银白色尾巴的人鱼。他来自深海。”  
  
水波倒映在仙道的眼底，晕开一圈温柔的光泽。  
  
流川听到鱼崽的小尾巴拍击出水花的啪嗒啪嗒声，听到自己过快的心跳声，听到仙道低沉的呼吸声，还有阿啾喋喋不休的叫声。仙道捏着他的下颔吻过来的时候，他很配合地张开了嘴。  
  
阿啾噤了声，连忙用翅膀遮住了小人鱼的眼睛，它抬头望了望疏星散落的夜空，心里惆怅地叹了一口气，唉，人鱼果然是对自己的配偶毫无原则可言的单纯生物，看来以后要陪着阿枫在岸上长住了。  
  
  
10.  
  
遮挡月亮的云层移开了，月光烧亮了这个夜晚。  
  
流川的唇瓣是凉的，但仙道的吻是烫的，就像那晚在船上一样，濒临失控般的唇舌厮磨。  
  
阿啾腾飞起来，带起一串晶莹的水珠，它扑向仙道：“啾——你这个混蛋！阿枫刚产完鱼崽，你不可以向他求爱！啾啾啾！”  
  
尖利的鸟叫声拉回了仙道的理智，他顿了一下，拉开了与流川的距离。  
  
小人鱼沉入了水下，贴近泳池底部灵活地游来游去。  
  
阿啾趾高气扬地停在了流川的肩头：“啾！阿枫，幸好有我，要不然你老公就要兽性大发了！人类真是太可怕了，说发情就发情！你俩怎么说也是跨物种交配，他居然一点心理负担都没有！啾，阿枫，你老公果然是干大事的人！难怪他这么有钱！啾！”  
  
“别吵。”流川晃了下鱼尾，低声喝止聒噪的海鸟，心怦怦乱跳，他觉得自己逊毙了，仙道的一个吻就亲得他晕头转向，像是被卷入了海中的漩涡。  
  
“啾，你居然凶我，我们绝交五分钟。”阿啾小脑袋一偏，飞到半空。  
  
小人鱼自己一条鱼在水里玩得开心死了，他钻出水面，冲阿啾招招小手，笑得眼睛弯弯，可爱极了：“啾！”  
  
“我的小宝贝，阿啾是鸟，不能陪你在水里游泳。”  
  
小人鱼似懂非懂地歪了歪头，又扎进了水里，欢快畅游。  
  
  
  
仙道的心也跳得特别快，一瞬不瞬地望着流川，浸水后越加漆黑的头发将他的肤色衬得更为白皙，月光洒下来，好看到惊心动魄。  
  
仿佛有什么蛊惑了仙道，身不由己地靠近流川，在他沾了水的颊边啄了一口：“能让我摸摸你的尾巴吗？”  
  
流川往后退开，鱼尾带起水流，哗啦作响。  
  
“我的鱼尾巴不好吃，肉质太硬。不骗你。”流川一脸警惕，做好随时潜到水里避开仙道的准备。  
  
流川被仙道刚才那个占有欲过强的吻吓到了，感觉仙道想生吞了他。  
  
生切人鱼片，沾上芥末和酱油。  
  
流川垂眸瞄了眼肥美软糯的小人鱼，不少深海生物都好这一口。正因为如此，雄性人鱼才这么善战，他们必须击退所有的海中捕猎者保护后代。  
  
假使在海洋里，流川不带怕的，仙道再凶也凶不过凶残的鲨群吧。  
  
可是目前流川身处人类搭建的泳池里，空间有限，万一仙道上了岸，把水直接放空，他就无处可逃了。  
  
梦里恐怖的画面再度浮现，小鱼崽被丢进了热汤里，没来得及哭嚎就烫熟了。  
  
“仙道彰，虽然小鱼崽很嫩，但他是你的孩子。”流川没什么把握地说道，他接触的海洋生物大多神经简单，吃亲生孩子、吃交配对象的很常见，海鞘甚至会吃掉自己的大脑。  
  
“……你对我的误解到底有多深？我怎么可能吃了你，吃了我们的宝宝？”仙道怀疑他在流川的心里是一个没有感情的嗜血狂徒。  
  
他平时对流川有这么差吗？  
  
“你不要骗我。人鱼是有脑子的生物。”  
  
“我知道。如果你没有脑子，不可能骗了我这么久。”仙道游近流川，手掌顺着他的背脊往下，停在后腰与鱼尾的连接处，“能摸吗？”  
  
“……”流川理亏。毕竟人鱼是有责任心的海洋生物，睡和被睡对他们而言都属于交配，那晚他确实不应该扔下仙道跑回海里，之后在雨中撞见了还撒谎否认。即使是有原因的，也改变不了他交配结束后抛弃配偶的事实。要是传回海里，所有的人鱼都会唾弃他的。  
  
阿啾“啾啾啾”的叫个不停，心想阿枫的老公以前不是这样的，为什么知道阿枫是人鱼以后就不停地发情呢？  
  
这使得阿啾想起在电视里看到的新闻，有一个二十岁出头的人类男性，把公园里一池塘的鲤鱼都弄死了，据调查，他有特殊xìng癖，喜欢chā鱼的嘴巴。  
  
难不成仙道彰也是这种变态？  
  
哦，不对，阿枫没有鱼嘴。他是人身鱼尾，不是鱼头人身。  
  
“啾。”阿啾松了一口气。  
  
  
  
流川长这么大，头一回被人困在怀里摸尾巴，异样的触感让他心口发麻，攀着仙道的肩膀，尾鳍来回拨动着池水。  
  
仙道吻着流川颈侧的肌肤，在坚硬的一片鱼鳞处摸到了凹陷。  
  
流川整个人弹了一下，这是人鱼的生殖口，也是用于交配的部位，刚产完小人鱼，还没完全合拢，敏感得不得了，被仙道突然这么一碰，他差点开鳞露出身前的雄性器官。  
  
“我刚才摸到的地方是……”  
  
“你说呢？”  
  
仙道小腹顿时一紧。要命！冷静！  
  
小人鱼巡游过来，跃出水面，一口水精准地喷在了仙道的脸侧，然后嘴巴一瘪，哭了。  
  
哭起来也很乖，没有声音，眼泪一颗接着一颗冒出来，变成月亮色的小珍珠。  
  
仙道把他抱过来：“怎么了？”  
  
小人鱼饿了，在水里游了几圈没能找到小鱼。两个爸爸都不管他，他不会说话，只能哭。  
  
“嗯？”仙道捻下宝宝眼角的一粒珍珠。  
  
小人鱼双手抓住仙道的手指，“啊呜”一口，锋利的牙齿咬破了他的指尖。  
  
突如其来的刺痛。仙道皱了下眉。鱼崽在吸他的血？  
  
流川剑眉一蹙，捏着小人鱼的下颔迫使他松开牙齿。  
  
小人鱼扭动着小小的身体，用尾巴拍打流川。  
  
流川冷肃说道：“他咬你，你就揍他。不能让他养成吃人的习惯。”  
  
人鱼以海洋生物为食，自然有凶残的一面，难不成斯斯文文的坐在珊瑚礁上啃海带吗？  
  
流川拉过仙道的手，轻轻舔舐他指尖。  
  
舌尖勾过伤口，仿佛银白色的鱼尾扫过仙道的心脏。  
  
仙道的耳朵红了，红得不明显，但他的心跳声跟擂鼓一般，胸膛都快被撞破了。  
  
替配偶处理伤口也是人鱼的天性，流川目的单纯，不像仙道这样心猿意马，血止住后，他抬起头：“你的脸好红。”  
  
不等仙道开口，流川捧住了仙道的脸颊，额头贴近他的额头：“是不是在水里泡久了。你……”  
  
流川卡壳了，他忘了那个词该怎么说。  
  
于是面无表情地表演给仙道看，偏过脸打了个喷嚏：“这样了？”  
  
“啊？”  
  
流川想了想，重重地吸了下鼻子，又咳嗽了几声。  
  
“感冒？”仙道总算看明白了。  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“没感冒，我身体素质还可以，不怎么生病。“仙道笑出了声，“以前我怎么没发现你这么可爱啊。”  
  
可爱？流川心想自己这么强都能算可爱，那被他打得到处乱窜的鲨鱼们就是绝世大甜心了，连肉都是甜的。  
  
“啾，那是因为你瞎啊！啾啾！”阿啾见缝插针向仙道发起了人身攻击。  
  
仙道抬眸看它：“阿啾在骂我？”  
  
“没有。他夸你长得帅。”流川心想，他的人类配偶笑起来实在太耀眼了，跟海上的日出差不多，暗沉沉的海域都随之敞亮了。  
  
“啾，愚蠢的人类！啾啾啾！”阿啾仗着仙道听不懂鸟语，骂得更大声了。  
  
可怜的小人鱼以假死状态仰面飘在水池上。从今往后，他就是一条没人疼没人爱的小鱼崽了。  
  
流川把小鱼崽捞了起来，抱在怀里：“还没哭够？忍住，你的眼泪很值钱。”  
  
小人鱼有点害怕他的人鱼爸爸，扭头可怜兮兮地瞅着人类爸爸，眨着眼睛，发亮的小珍珠一个劲地往下掉。  
  
“我们的鱼崽是不是饿了？”  
  
小人鱼的双眸霍地亮了，破涕为笑，朝仙道点点头，发出简单的音节：“嗯！”  
  
“我去家里拿牛奶。”仙道湿漉漉地爬上泳池，“鱼崽可以喝牛奶吗？”  
  
“他吃鱼。”  
  
“好。”  
  
小人鱼坐在流川的小臂上，眼神亮晶晶地看着人类爸爸跑远的高大背影。  
  
“喜欢他吗？”流川吻了小鱼崽的发顶。  
  
“啾？”小鱼崽听不太懂，顾自摆动着小小的鱼尾巴。  
  
  
  
仙道在冰箱里没找到鱼肉，为了孩子，只好牺牲鱼缸里那条傻乎乎的白金龙鱼。  
  
流川馋这条通体雪白的大鱼馋了好一阵子了，不过玄凤鹦鹉跟他说，这条鱼超级贵，吃了赔不起。  
  
贫穷控制住了流川的食欲。  
  
白金龙鱼能在深海最强猎捕者的眼皮底下活到今时今日，全靠自己不菲的身价。  
  
可惜仙道不在乎。  
  
别看小人鱼小小一条，胃口大得很，大半条鱼都进了他的肚子。  
  
吃饱的小人鱼满足地挂在流川身上呼呼大睡了。  
  
“今天例外。以后我和鱼崽吃熟的。”流川觉得他们的进食过程可能吓到仙道了，他脱下沾了鱼血的白衬衣扔到了岸上。  
  
“没关系。我能适应。”仙道扫到流川精致的锁骨，呼吸一热，克制住不适时宜的念头，“泳池里的水脏了，我抱你上来，好吗？”  
  
“稍等。”流川潜到水下，捡起所有坠落到池底的小珍珠，回到水面，“给你。”  
  
仙道愣了愣，俯身将流川从水里抱上来。  
  
小人鱼差点翻进水里，迷迷糊糊地睁了下眼睛，紧紧地搂住流川的脖子。  
  
“原来我捡到的小珍珠是你的眼泪。”仙道眸光暗了暗，“对不起，我弄哭你两次。”  
  
一次是在床上折腾他折腾得太狠。  
  
一次是吻了他又狠心不肯跟他睡。  
  
流川昨天在玄凤鹦鹉那新学了一句话，叫“哪壶不开提哪壶”，应该可以用在这个时候。  
  
仙道吻了流川的眼梢，抱着他往家走：“以后我不会再让你哭了。”  
  
流川解释：“人鱼交配时基本上都会掉眼泪的，是为了排除身体里的毒素。”反正他拒绝承认是仙道撞得太用力了。  
  
“你还愿意跟我……”仙道说不出“交配”这么直白的字眼，他心知在船上那晚过于粗暴，流川的体验肯定不太好。  
  
“交配吗？”  
  
仙道低咳，含糊地“嗯”了一声。  
  
流川语气正经地问：“你们人类一年交配几次？”  
  
“呃，次数视情况而定。”仙道硬着头皮回答，“有时候一次都没有，有时候可能几百次。”  
  
“几百次？”流川的鱼尾巴抽动了一下，黑瞳微微收缩，“我不想生几百条小鱼崽。”  
  
“……不一定会有孩子。”仙道踢开虚掩的家门，换鞋走了进去。  
  
“你跟人交配不是为了繁衍？”流川难得问题这么多，一个接着一个，他对人类的世界其实是有点好奇的，无奈身边的朋友都是鸟类，懂得也不多。  
  
“我只跟你……交配过。”仙道把流川放到沙发上，鱼尾上的水被夜风吹干了。  
  
仙道眼睁睁地看着银白色的鱼尾变成了两条瓷白的大长腿。  
  
关键是，流川什么都没穿。  
  
啪嗒。  
  
一滴殷红的鼻血滴在了流川的膝盖上。  
  
仙道捂着鼻子扭头冲进了洗手间。一世英名，毁于这滴鼻血！  
  
阿啾站在沙发扶手上：“阿枫，你好厉害呀！啾。”  
  
“？”哪里厉害了？仙道的鼻血不是他打出来的。  
  
“啾，雄性人类只有看到特别特别迷人的性感尤物才会喷鼻血的。”  
  
流川挠挠脸：“鱿鱼？”  
  
阿啾突然激动：“阿枫！我们好久没吃烤鱿鱼了！啾！”  
  
小人鱼听到吃的就醒了，摸着流川的脸：“啾？”  
  
小鱼崽刚出生，尾巴不能变成人类的双腿，半透明的尾鳍在流川的胸口划动。  
  
“不要学阿啾说话。你是人鱼。”流川凑到小鱼崽的耳边，低声教他人鱼的语言。  
  
  
  
仙道洗了把冷水脸，对着镜子深吸了一口气，开门走出洗手间，只见流川搂着小人鱼趴在沙发上睡着了。  
  
灯光勾勒出他完美的身体线条。  
  
仙道默默退回洗手间又洗了个冷水脸，假使有一天他英年早逝了，那一定是被这条漂亮的深海人鱼给撩死的。  
  
  
  
  
  
11.  
  
第二天，流川是在仙道的床上醒来的，身上穿着稍大一号的深蓝色睡衣。  
  
小人鱼肚皮朝天横躺在枕头上，呼噜呼噜睡得正香。  
  
仙道洗漱完走出浴室，给了流川一个薄荷味的早安吻。  
  
流川一用劲把仙道拉到床上，侧过身抵进他的怀里，闭着眼睛说：“今天我不想工作。你能不能不要扣我工资？”  
  
“想什么呢？以后我们家你管钱，如果我表现不好你就扣我的零用钱。”仙道抱着流川。完了，他今天也不想工作了。  
  
流川瓮声瓮气地说：“对了，我要买一个新的鱼缸。客厅那个鱼缸死过鱼，不能给小鱼崽住。”他记得电视里是这么演的，死过人的房间容易闹鬼。  
  
仙道眼皮一跳：“把我们的宝宝养在鱼缸里？”  
  
“嗯。鱼缸换水比较方便。”流川的脸颊在仙道的衬衣上蹭了蹭。  
  
“……行吧，你决定。”仙道怜爱地看了一眼睡得不省人事的小鱼崽，可怜的孩子，爸爸再给你买条大鱼当零食。  
  
小鱼崽翻了个身，贴在了流川的后背上，鼻息翕动，嗅到了人鱼爸爸的气味，安心地摆了摆小尾巴。  
  
仙道摸摸他细软的头发，在流川的额头上亲了一口，把一大一小两条人鱼搂在了怀里。  
  
  
  
下午，新的鱼缸送到了家里，旧的那个仙道请人搬走了。  
  
小人鱼太喜欢他的小房子了，在水里游了几圈，冒出头，小手扒拉着浴缸边缘，冲仙道露出高兴的笑容，眼睛弯成了小小的月牙。  
  
流川窝在沙发上，捧着手机在数仙道的存款余额。  
  
“数得清吗？”仙道坐在沙发扶手上，喂流川吃了一条小鱼干。  
  
流川诚实摇头，往玻璃门外看了一眼，智力担当玄凤鹦鹉闪亮登场，它和阿啾一同飞入室内。  
  
“哇哦，阿枫，好多钱钱！”玄凤鹦鹉在流川的肩膀上着陆。  
  
“让我看看，让我看看，啾！”阿啾小黑豆似的圆眼睛噌地亮了，“阿枫，你老公给你这么多钱吗？！啾！我们发财了！可以买好多好多深海鱼子酱了！啾！”  
  
“阿枫阿枫，我想换一种口味的饲料。”  
  
“啾，阿枫不是你的饲养员，你应该让你的主人帮你换呀。”  
  
“我的主人有了别的鸟，他不喜欢我了。”  
  
“什么鸟？啾。”阿啾抖抖翅膀，“要不要我帮你打它一顿？”  
  
“好呀好呀！”玄凤鹦鹉蹭蹭阿啾，接着游说流川给它买一袋电视广告里的饲料。  
  
“知道了。给你买。”流川抬起手拍拍玄凤鹦鹉的脑袋。  
  
玄凤鹦鹉会模仿人话，一激动叫了出来：“阿枫我爱你！”  
  
这句仙道听懂了，他把这只不知道哪里飞来的鹦鹉推开：“他是我的。”  
  
流川拍了拍仙道的手背：“我和鹦鹉种族不同，不会发生什么不该发生的，你不用提防它。”  
  
仙道挤了个位置坐在了沙发上，把流川抱到自己腿上：“我和你不是也种族不同吗？但是该发生的都发生了。”  
  
“也是。”流川靠在仙道的怀里，赞同的点了点头，“我会跟玄凤保持距离的。”  
  
玄凤鹦鹉弱弱地问：“那我还有新口味的饲料吗？”  
  
“我老公同意给你买，我就给你买。”流川锁屏手机，放弃数仙道有多少钱了，反正都是他的，“人鱼必须把配偶放在首位。”  
  
“你叫我什么？”仙道的眼神深邃了几分。  
  
“叫错了？我以为你们人类管男性配偶叫‘老公’。”流川扫了阿啾一眼。  
  
阿啾不服气地跳了几下：“啾，凶我干嘛？就是叫老公的呀！雌雄配偶是老婆！啾！”它拉拢玄凤鹦鹉，“你经常跟人类接触，你说，我有没有瞎掰！啾！”  
  
玄凤鹦鹉仔细想了想：“也有叫Honey和Darling。”  
  
“啥？哈什么？嗒什么？啾。”土鳖海鸟表示听不懂鹦鹉的鸟语。  
  
“没叫错。”仙道不管两只鸟在吵什么，把流川压在了沙发上，一寸一寸温柔地亲吻他微凉的薄唇，“再叫我一声。”  
  
流川坦坦荡荡：“老公。”  
  
这两个字是唤醒仙道心口那头小鹿的魔咒。  
  
小鹿挟着春风奔来。  
  
“人鱼怎么向配偶表达爱意？”仙道想用人鱼的方式向流川坦明心意。  
  
“开鳞。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
流川的手伸到了仙道身前：“就是把这里露出来。”  
  
仙道倒抽了一口气，扣住了流川的手腕：“只有这种方式？”  
  
“哦，还有送花。”流川偏过脸，朝玻璃门外的那片月白色花朵努了下嘴，“月神是人鱼的吻。”  
  
仙道知道了月神的含义。有一阵子流川每天早上都会送他一朵，所以是每天给他的一个吻？  
  
后来不送的原因是——  
  
仙道一阵后怕。人鱼的感情是一条直线，不会转弯，中止送花了就是不想再吻他了，对他失望了。  
  
“你还能收到你的月神吗？”  
  
“这取决于你。人鱼的配偶是唯一的，但有些人类不是。”  
  
仙道拨开流川的刘海，在他额头上印了一个吻：“嗯，等我真正够格成为你唯一的配偶了，我希望你再送一朵月神给我。”  
  
“好。”流川的手又摸到仙道那里，“你的为什么比我大。人类都这么大？”  
  
画风变得太快，仙道的情绪一下子转换不过来，不留神就被流川摸硬了。  
  
“小枫，这里不能乱摸。”仙道咬咬牙，贴着流川的嘴唇吻他，边吻边说，“你又想掉一床的珍珠？”  
  
流川想辩解他明明只掉了几滴眼泪而已，哪来的一床珍珠？但仙道吻得太凶，他说不出来话来。  
  
  
  
  
  
12.  
  
仙道连着旷工五天，找他的人快把他的工作手机打爆了。周一有重要会议，他不得不出席，要不是因为流川得留在家里照顾小人鱼，他说什么都要把流川扛进副驾驶室一并带走。唉，所以说热恋期整出一个孩子是一件特别麻烦的事情。  
  
仙道走后，流川把小人鱼从鱼缸里捞出来，用浴巾一裹，带到沙发上准备剥虾给他吃。  
  
“啾啾，阿枫，你老公已经把虾剥好啦，大的这碗是你的，小的这碗是鱼崽的。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
小人鱼的大名还没有想好，乳名就叫鱼崽。  
  
流川戳了几下鱼崽的脸颊，又扯了扯他的鱼尾巴，贪睡的小人鱼总算醒了。  
  
“爸爸。”鱼崽揉揉眼睛，口齿不清地叫了一声。他没能学会人鱼的语言，倒是在玄凤鹦鹉那学了几句简单的人话。  
  
吃完早饭，流川把家里打扫了一遍，带着裹成一颗球看不到尾巴的鱼崽打车去了海边。  
  
海鸟们分头绕了一圈，确定没有人类出没之后，流川抱着鱼崽跃入海中。  
  
雄性人鱼教会后代捕猎是职责所在。  
  
父子俩摆动着银白色的鱼尾，游向了海洋深处。  
  
正所谓虎父无犬子，鱼崽俨然就是混世小魔王，跟着大魔王大闹深海。  
  
一条硕大的虎鲨几米开外扭头就跑。要死要死，怎么这么倒霉，出门就撞上了流川枫？是谁说他离开这片海域了？那条小的又是哪来的？——嗷！什么东西在咬他的背鳍？！  
  
流川破水游过去，把初生人鱼不怕鲨的鱼崽拎下来：“你现在打不过它。”  
  
“嗷呜嗷呜——”鱼崽张牙舞爪。  
  
虎鲨赶紧溜。  
  
鱼崽鱼尾一摆，又揪出一条躲在珊瑚礁里的海蛇。  
  
海蛇：我都绕道走了还要我怎样！你们人鱼不要欺蛇太甚好吗！  
  
“它有毒。”虽然海蛇的毒素不至于毒死有天然抗体的人鱼，但是伤口会肿起来，很痛。流川小时候被咬过一次，记忆犹新。  
  
鱼崽已经啃了海蛇一口，不太好吃，松开手放它走了。  
  
海蛇：……当海蛇太没尊严了，唉！  
  
  
  
傍晚时分，流川在暮色里搂着睡着的鱼崽悄悄上了岸。  
  
有一大群目光锐利的海鸟巡视着，不用担心被人发现。  
  
回到家，仙道还在公司开会，翘班一时爽，加班火葬场。  
  
流川把鱼崽放回鱼缸里，鱼崽软绵绵地沉到底部，看来下午真的玩累了。  
  
当然，那些被他玩的海洋生物是没处说理的。  
  
流川在海里吃了些扇贝，肚子不饿，给阿啾倒了一碟饲料。  
  
吃了一半，玄凤鹦鹉怪叫着飞来，一头撞在玻璃门，差点撞昏过去了。  
  
流川拉开门：“出什么事了？”  
  
“啊呀呀，我家主人的弟弟买了一大束红玫瑰，说是今晚无论如何都要睡了你老公！”玄凤鹦鹉扇着翅膀，火急火燎地报告敌情。  
  
“啾——又有人要抢阿枫的老公？”  
  
“是呀是呀！”  
  
  
  
当这位追求者喷好香水抱着玫瑰花走到仙道家正门口时，天际飞来一大片海鸥。  
  
以阿啾为首，向他发起了空投，无数的鸟屎像落雨般砸在了他的身上。  
  
仙道的车刚好开到这里，看到路灯下站着一个满身鸟屎的陌生人。  
  
追求者生无可恋地望着他倾慕已久的长腿男神从车窗稍稍探出头：“先生你好，麻烦帮我打个电话给殡仪馆，让他们把我塞进焚化炉烧了，我不想活了。”  
  
大概率是神经病。仙道皱眉，关了车窗，拿起手机打给了小区保安。  
  
阿啾收起翅膀停在树上，目送仙道把车倒进了车库，副驾驶座上放着一束白桔梗。  
  
“阿啾，我们走啦。”海鸥们事了振翅去，消失在夜色中。  
  
阿啾飞回家里，阿枫抱着那束花，仙道抱着他，二人在玄关的灯光下接吻。  
  
“啾啾啾。”阿啾春心萌动，也想找只小雌鸟谈恋爱，顺便筑个爱的小巢再一起生几颗圆滚滚的蛋。  
  
  
  
  
  
13.  
  
流川隔两天就带鱼崽去一趟海里，有他保驾护航，没出过什么事，但深海中危机四伏，不可能一直没有意外。这天鱼崽被发光的有毒水母蛰了一口，半张小脸都肿了。  
  
把孩子搞成这样，流川有点心虚，肿得这么明显，仙道那边肯定瞒不住了。  
  
鱼崽疼死了，沙发上、地板上到处都是他哭出来的小珍珠。  
  
阿啾和玄凤鹦鹉使出浑身解数，轮番哄他都哄不好。  
  
流川没办法，抱着他去了泳池，冷水可以镇痛。  
  
“爸爸，阿崽以后不去海里玩了……”鱼崽贴着流川的鱼尾巴，脸还是很痛。  
  
“说了让你不要去抓那只水母。”流川叹了口气，他的儿子怎么这么会哭？  
  
“呜……”鱼崽表达能力有限，还是哭比较适合他这个年龄段的小人鱼，拽着流川的鱼鳍继续挥洒小珍珠。  
  
  
  
九点左右，仙道开车回到家，无意间在行路两侧的公用停车位上看见了父亲的车，心里咯噔一下。  
  
仙道迫使自己镇定下来，拿起手机拨通了父亲的电话。  
  
“你什么时候下班？赶紧给我滚回来！”  
  
“我已经到家了。”  
  
电话挂断了。  
  
仙道开门下车，小跑到家门口，打开了指纹锁。  
  
仙道父母都在客厅里，并排坐在长沙上。  
  
流川抱着鱼崽在单人沙发上坐着。  
  
仙道带上门，鞋也没换，径直走过去，挡在流川前面：“就算你们反对，我也不会跟小枫分开，大不了我陪他去海里生活。”  
  
“你以为你是两栖动物？淹不死你！”  
  
“小彰，我们没说反对啊。”仙道母亲站了起来，“小枫……救过我的。”  
  
仙道念高中那会儿，仙道母亲曾遭人绑架过，对方从仙道父亲手里拿到了赎金后残忍撕票，把她扔进了海里。  
  
流川当时还是一条十来岁的小人鱼，他意外发现了仙道母亲，咬开了她手脚上的绳子，和海豚一起把她送到了沙滩上。  
  
仙道母亲神志不清，只朦朦胧胧看到一个有着银白色鱼尾的少年，之后就晕死过去了。  
  
“我就说是人鱼救了我，你们谁都不信，还给我请了心理医生。”仙道母亲走进花园，在泳池里看到流川的鱼尾时，那些零碎的几乎被时光淹没的片段浮了上来。  
  
流川实诚，问什么说什么，连春莺号上的事也简明的交代了。  
  
仙道母亲惊喜交加，抱着流川呜呜的哭。  
  
记忆中那个发着光的少年长大了，他的尾巴还是那么的漂亮。  
  
  
  
鱼崽闻到人类爸爸的气息，又委屈起来，抓着他的手大哭：“爸爸，阿崽痛，抱抱……”  
  
仙道这才看到儿子肿成了小猪头，急忙把他抱起来。  
  
流川不敢看仙道，没照看好孩子是他的失职，捏着耳朵直直地噗通一声跪在了地毯上——这是他和阿啾在平板电脑里看到的认错方法，接下去仙道应该会去阳光房里拿来晾衣杆抽他一顿，再踹他几脚扇他几个耳光。  
  
玄凤鹦鹉站在外面的高树上，挪近阿啾：“阿啾，真的没问题吗？你们看得那部好像是家暴题材的电影吧？阿枫老公打他怎么办呀？”  
  
“啾！阿枫很耐揍的！一群鲨鱼都弄不死他！”  
  
“哇哦！阿枫好棒！”  
  
“啾！”阿啾的尾巴翘起来了。  
  
仙道母亲一愣，鼻子一酸，拿起抱枕砸了一下仙道的后背。  
  
流川抬起头，说得是电影里的台词：“老公，你打吧，不要赶我走。”  
  
仙道母亲眼圈红了，又砸了仙道一抱枕。  
  
“……小枫，你干嘛啊？”仙道不敢动。  
  
流川表情没有波动，扯了扯仙道的衣摆：“老公，我错了。”  
  
“你这个混账东西！”仙道父亲气红了眼睛，噔噔噔冲上楼，找了根晾衣杆回来，让仙道母亲抱走鱼崽，不分青红皂白地抽仙道，“有你这样的吗？在船上强行跟小枫发生关系，小枫原谅你是因为他大度，你居然得寸进尺，把他给你生得鱼崽养在鱼缸里！你小的时候我们把你扔进过鱼缸吗？你瞧瞧，鱼缸底下全是你儿子哭出来的珍珠！最可恶的是，你还敢家暴小枫？你不要以为他是人鱼不受法律保护就能为所欲为了！他救过我老婆，你欺负他，我跟你没完！”  
  
流川一脸无辜地跪在原地，他做错了事情，为什么打仙道？  
  
  
  
  
  
14.  
  
鱼崽长到半岁后，鱼尾巴就能变成小短腿了，平时也能带出去玩，不用再遮遮掩掩。  
  
初夏的第一天，仙道父母接走了鱼崽。  
  
仙道休了十天的假，带着流川出海度假，过没有孩子的二人世界。  
  
他们住在深海深处一座有玻璃花房的海岛上。  
  
花房里种了不少月神。  
  
抵达岛上这天，流川想起之前跟仙道的约定，主动折了一朵月白色的花送给他。  
  
仙道在花丛与流川接了个吻，然后细细地亲红了他的耳朵：“我够格了？”  
  
流川总以为下一次接吻自己会表现得更好，然而每一次都被仙道亲到肺部缺氧大脑发昏。  
  
难道这是不可逾越的种族差距？  
  
“嗯？”仙道手扶着流川的腰，不轻不重地掐了一下，尾音稍稍扬起。  
  
流川心尖被仙道勾得发痒，迅速说道：“我想要你这样的配偶。”  
  
“是唯一的配偶。”仙道眼中带笑，压低声音纠正他，“这辈子只跟你交配。”  
  
仙道有心打直球，流川也是接不住的，眼睛看向了别处，藏在黑发间的耳尖更红了：“……哦。”  
  
  
  
离开海岛前一晚，是个晴夜，月亮在海的尽头，明晃晃的月光铺满了整片平静的海面。  
  
夜空辽阔，密集的星星汇聚成一条明亮清澈的光带。  
  
岛上除了仙道，没有别的人类，流川可以自由的露出鱼尾，坐在礁石上享受海风的吹拂。  
  
一转头，流川看到仙道踩着蓝色的光向他走来。  
  
这片海域有不少夜光藻。  
  
“小枫，来我这里。”仙道眼底的笑意也染上了奇特的荧光。  
  
流川一愣，忽然想起来了，他曾经做过类似的梦。  
  
仙道比梦里更迷人。  
  
流川跃入水中，鱼尾拍击出闪着星光的海浪，游向仙道，游向他的海洋。  
  
仙道稳稳地抱起这条上岸的人鱼，在此起彼伏的海潮声中珍而重之的亲吻他。  
  
  


全文完  



End file.
